War Games
by Redemption's overated
Summary: Set during the Southern Vampire Wars we follow the story of Jasper as he enlists the help of ex-pupil Bella to help him in his effort to take down Maria. JXB Doesn't follow the books. Bella OCC IN EDITING PROCESS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Look this chapter didn't even have to be edited. other chapters are getting put up now.**

**Find the un-edited version over on TwiWrite, just search for the same penname and there it will be, i'd link it for you but my computer apparently hates me, or FF hates me and it wont work properly even with avoiding the filter but i guess i'm just having a blonde moment.**

**Disclaimer: **All Publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>He brought the strategies and reputation; I brought the talented and the chaos. It was a stupid plan from the start.<br>_Take down Maria. _  
>But bad odds were my favourite and believe me they were bad.<br>Very bad.  
>I was basically leading my men to a slaughter, why? You may ask, well that was because of someone I like to call the Major. Major Jasper Whitlock, originally turned by Maria, and let's just says, he is a little pissed at her, after years of obedience she cast him aside for another, someone that was supposedly a better newborn trainer, that didn't go down to well at all, Jasper took all those faithful to him –most of her army- leaving her and her new toy to train the waking monsters, that were sure to destroy the camp without his help. Unfortunately, the newbie managed to keep most of the newborns under control, not trained but controlled.<br>That is when the Major sent for me, and my army. Of course I responded by gathering the army and following the messenger back. Who am I you may ask, well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, Changed August 1888, I'm from a small island off Canada, My father owned a large fishery at the time of my change. (Points for anyone that can guess it!) After my change, my sire, none other than the Major Jasper Whitlock, told me that he didn't mean to change me, but my blood called to strongly to him, he apologized and said he would take me back to his army, to train me and keep me safe until my newborn year was over.  
>He stuck to his word and I quickly became his best student, though throughout my newborn year my emotions got the better of me, well just one emotion. Lust. The major was there for that too and to say he minded taking care of me then, well he loved it when I was in those moods, now that I'm older I get that he probably fuelled half of the times we fucked but I wasn't going to complain, though he was quite insistent that I stay away from many of the newborn males when I was in a lust driven haze, I saw no problem and slept with many of them-alright all of them-, Jasper was never happy afterwards, he'd rant at me and tell me he was disappointed and he wanted better for me, I saw a softer side of the Major when we were alone, whether he meant to or not, but as soon as we were back in front of the whole army I was just one of the troops.<br>19 months after I was turned Jasper was commissioned to destroy me, I saw the devastation on his face when I walked through the gate I saw him and Peter, he pulled me close, kissed me once and told me to run and never look back, it was the one piece of compassion I was ever shown in front of anyone but it was an order and orders from Jasper I obeyed.  
>I never left the south, I moved to the north, and over took a vampires army, wasn't hard you destroy the leader and it's yours, I kept a total of 12 soldiers from that army, I still have every single one of them a century later. Over a decade later, I came up against Jaspers' army once. I destroyed over half of his army of 50, before he saw me, and we both called off the armies, no point in losing soldiers when leaders understand each other.<br>We talked that day, I told him of what my army had accomplished, our territory, and that I would be willing to have an alliance. He was impressed to say the least, and agreed, he would leave me alone and if he needed me I would help. 80 years on when that messenger arrived and said he came bearing news from the Major, all my plans were dropped and I sent out my general to gather the army, while the messenger relayed the message to me.

Four hours of flat out running later, we arrived at the camp. It was a fairly good replica of where I was trained, main tents to the centre back as you entered the camp, then newborn 'housing' tents that run along both sides leaving a fair sized training arena in the middle, then to the sides of the housing tents you could see the places where fires were lit. When my men and I walked into the camp newborns filtered out from the tents, growling and snarling, my men automatically formed a tight circle around me, rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the tent I knew Jasper would be in. When we were three quarters of the way across the arena Jasper himself emerged from his tent, followed closely by his general Peter and a Blonde female. My soldiers fell into line behind me now, knowing what they had been taught, I looked weak if I need guards, Weakness lead to more attacks, which however easy for us led to more enemies and it snowballed from there.  
>I was about 5 feet in front of jasper before I bowed, showing the back of my neck – a display of submission to the greater power- My men followed suit, when I straightened up again my men followed suit in perfect synchronisation approx 2 seconds after me. Jasper bowed back in a clear display he also beared his neck to me, telling his army that I was his equal, and I was to be respected as were my men.<br>When he straightened up he smirked at me. "Isabella, it's been too long, how have you been? How many armies have you destroyed now?" I rolled my eyes; his act of pleasantries was wearing.  
>"Now, now, Jasper what have I told you? It's Bella and you've known it over almost a century now. I have been well, and my army has destroyed many, but we don't go in search of battles as we used to my territory encompasses most of the North." I glanced around the camp, some of the newborns were rumbling, probably because I didn't call Jasper Major. "You know of this already, may I suggest we take this somewhere more private, and less open?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded<br>"Of course Bella, we may talk in private, have no fear your men will not be harmed." He glared around at his newborns whilst saying this. "They may practise with the newborns as they go through their training." I nodded. He turned to his general "Okay then, Peter, Charlotte if you don't mind, Bella's' men will join, practise as normal. Bella this way please."  
>I turned and looked at my men. "Behave." Was all I said before turning and following jasper to where he was holding open a tent.<p>

When I walked in I could see it was clearly Jaspers personal tent, maps where spread over a desk to the right, a large bed lay to the back of the tent and the pole that held the tent in the middle up had ropes bound to it. I smiled at that, before turning and coming face to face with Jasper, I gasped; I hadn't heard him come behind me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer pushing his lips to mine and hungrily devouring them, I moaned and my hands slid into his hair pulling him closer as I desperately kissed him back. It had been too long. Before it could carry on Jasper pulled back and I could see the man that had trained me, the one that had been so disappointed when I slept with other newborns, and the one that saved my life. "Jazz." I murmured almost too quiet for a vampire to pick up, I ran my fingers through his hair as he watched me with an almost longing look. He pressed his face into my hair before taking a deep breath.  
>"Bells, it's been too long." He pulled away much to my displeasure. "We have business to discuss." And with that Jazz was gone and the Major was back. I snapped back into military mode also then.<br>"That we do Major. Now you know that my army has come here as a favour to you, to help rid you of a problem. I just want to remind you, this problem does not affect me, and I doubt it ever will. This means I want my men in their own tent, a nice one like this would do, If they believe that your newborns won't stand against them, what am I talking about of course they wouldn't" Jasper frowned and growled at the statement. I smirked "Correction if they believe that they couldn't at least give a decent fight to them, they will take over training, and I will need all Information about Maria's army passed onto to both me and Zak, and if he deems it not sufficient my boys will running scouting missions. They will not follow your orders unless I say, but they will respect you. They will kill anyone that attempts to harm them outside of training; they will also seriously injure anyone who speaks ill of themselves or me. We may be guests, but both you and I know that my boys could take out this place and not break a sweat. Do I make myself clear?" I didn't raise my voice throughout the entire speech and Jasper stayed thoughtful for a few moments after.  
>"So basically, you want a nice tent for you and the men. To have rule over training, scouting missions, and information as well as having a complete 'get-out-of-jail' card when it comes to punishment of my newborns?"<br>"I want a nice tent for my men, I'm staying in your tent Major, it's headquarters is it not?" He nodded and growled slightly at the comment. "Well then that's settled then. Now I want to watch the newborns training." He nodded, smirking and then gestured to the doorway. I smiled and walked out into the sunrise, I was dimly sparkling, when I turned to Jasper, he was frowning at his arms; they too were starting to sparkle.  
>"Yes, Jasper you sparkle, you have for over 100 years." I chuckled, placing my hands on my hips raising one eyebrow. He scowled at me.<br>"Thank you Bella, I hadn't noticed, I just hoped that they'd be done training before sunrise, we have humans travel through the area quite often and it's not feeding day yet, I don't feel like changing location again." I pursed my lips that was a con to a newborn army; they had little to no restraint when it came to human blood.  
>"Well, we better hurry so we can finish this sooner rather than later." He snapped into Major mode and took off to the west of camp. It was barely 500m away, just on the outskirts of the camp, an arena in which I assumed they were teaching war games (simulated battles, in which one side has the upper hand and better groundmore obstacles to hide behind. (Think of a paint ball arena, then picture all the obstacles made from natural materials)) Zak glanced up from his spot across the field and nodded at me, they were good then. Zak probably thought they could be better, but we'd work with what we were given. I watched what was happening, the newborns took one side and my army took the other, my boys were going easy, they were letting the newborns get close. For five minutes everything was going well, that is until a couple of the newborns got into a fight between themselves, A tall blonde male and short red head, began fighting with each other, before anyone could step in the red head and decapitated the blonde, I glanced at Jasper who was furious, his face was hard and he was glaring radiating Pure fury.  
>"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, the newborns all snapped to attention and submission, heads bowed they quickly formed lines. I nodded at my men to gather behind Zak.<br>"What have I told you? How many more times will I have to tell you, killing each other will not help us, we have a war to fight soon. You need to learn restraint or your feeding days will be reduced yet again. I have told you over and over again." He was talking in a deadly quite voice pacing in front of them. "Final chance or you all die." I stepped up then, barely touching him on the arm giving him a look, he nodded and stepped back, to stand behind me. I glanced over the newborns still submissive, I stood up straight before speaking.  
>"I have come here as a favour to the major, I am slightly disappointed in the fact that my men had to hold back to allow you to get the courage to go close. Yes, it is true my men could annihilate you in mere seconds, you are not worth our time, to be honest unless my general could see potential you would all be dust by now, and Lucky for you he does see it. You will be given one hour to calm down regroup and get ready. Zak is now you trainer, you obey him; if he says jump you jump, if he says run you run, if he says fight you fight. Got it? I truly hope you do, he is a cruel trainer, and it works I still haven't lost a single soldier in over a century. We demand respect and will not hesitate to kill for insolence, bad mouthing, threats and harm outside of the training arenas. Fighting among yourselves is stupid and if you start killing each other we will kill you. To put it simply, obey or die." I nodded at Zak to take over. I turned and walked back to Jaspers tent to relax for a while as I left I heard Zak start talking.<br>"You heard her, one hour then back here. Go." I smiled as I walked past Jasper seeing his pensive face.  
>Things were about to change.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

** **AN: Okay Guys Here is the first Edited chapter of War Games, i just took out the fun part, you know the bit that is rated M but apparently is to mature for the mature rating. I hope I scarred some poor child really, anyway to find the un-edited version, complete with the naughty scenes you can find the story on TwiWrite, penname is also Redemption's_overated. ****

**Link straight to story is being stupid so when i finally beat it into submission i'll post it for you guys on my profile, other than that you can always go over and search for it.**

** But anyway**

**Enjoy the slightly less entertaining version of War Games**

* * *

><p>I pushed my way into Jaspers tent and went to look over the maps. I sighed as I looked over the territory that Maria had managed to protect a large amount of area without jasper.<br>The territory was about 50km south of where we were situated.  
>Close, it would have been risky to be this close if Jasper had been training the newborns, luckily the new guy didn't have such skill, there wouldn't be any running patrols or scouting missions this far out. Maria would be more then content to let them hold down there territory without expanding at the current time.<br>I heard Jasper come into the tent, but neither of us said anything.  
>I continued to look over the information that was gathered in front of me, for the next couple of hours. Jaspers army was good at scouting, very good, it made up for the lack of confidence in there fighting abilities.<br>I didn't hear him walk over but I felt as his arms encase me as they landed on either side of my arms on the desk.  
>"I think that's enough looking at maps don't you" he whispered into my neck, his cold breath sending shivers down my spine.<br>"I don't know Major, I have to make sure your scouting methods are better then you soldiers fighting methods don't I?" he growled and pressed himself against me, pushing me into the desk. I could feel his hard cock against my lower back.  
>"Are you insulting my teaching methods Isabella?"<br>"Never, I am merely criticising, your armies abilities to fight." He growled again and pressed harder against me.  
>"My men are as good as they always are. I can't help it if your men terrified them. You are a force to be reckoned with. The rumours flew around the camp when I sent that messenger for you. That I had become weak and needed help from a girl, do you realise how much that hurts my image?" I held back a whimper as he pressed harder into me, my mind flashed back to my first year and the times he had taken me like this when I had been pushing my limits with him.<br>"Really, and how did that feel, you the Major, having to call on a small girl for help, must be a bit of an ego bruising." I taunted him, falling into a lust induced haze, that I was quite sure wasn't all my bodies doing.  
>"We both know that next to me you are the next most feared vampire in the south." I could almost hear his smirk as he slowly started moving his hips against me "This small brunette trained personally by the Major himself, that only has an army of 12, and she hasn't lost a single battle since leaving the major, almost a century ago. I have also heard a rumour that you might be more feared then me, and that I fear you, though that guy didn't know who I was when he told me that, too bad he's just dust now, such potential wasted." I let out a little whimper as the lust and want increased. I was sure that if Jasper hadn't been basically holding up most of my weight I would have collapsed onto the floor.<br>"Major" I purred out.  
>"Yes Isabella?"<br>"Please."  
>"Please what."<br>"Stop teasing me and take me." He growled at pushed harder against me before wrapping an arm around my waist.  
>"You asked for it" he growled.<p>

.

.

.

.  
>I closed my eyes with content as Jasper collapsed onto me still panting heavily, I purred with the weight of him pressing down on me. It was nice to feel wanted again.<br>"Explain to me why you ever left me?" Jasper panted.  
>"Because you wanted me alive." I whispered back.<br>"Never leave me again, unless you're life depends on it...again." he softly chuckled at the end.  
>"Mmm, I'll see what I can do." I smiled into his shoulder, he still wanted me around.<br>"That was an order. Stay with me." I clutched at me tighter as if fearing that I would leave him. We always danced around the subject of why I was to be staying with him, though we both knew it neither had the courage to say that tiny word to each other.  
>Mate, he was mine as I was his, forever.<br>"But I don't like sharing power." I faked whined, like a three year old told they couldn't have a cookie until after dinner.  
>"I'll give you full reign; I'd rather be your subordinate then lose you." He pushed himself up onto his forearms to look at my face; his eyes were searching my face for the answer he wanted.<br>"I'd never have you as a subordinate Jazz, you're always my equal, and you've known this for years." He smiled down at me.  
>"Yeah, good cause I'll just follow you wherever you go now, I'd take out that army of yours they don't look so tough." he grinned with the statement as I burst into laughter.<br>"You take out my army, I doubt it Jazz, even you're not that good. 12 highly trained soldiers, trained to your standard if not better." I snorted and pushed him off me so he roll off me to the side.  
>"Wanna bet bells? I reckon I could take them out." He challenged with a cocky attitude, I always hated when he acted like this he knew it annoyed me.<br>"Fine, though if my men win you don't get to act so cocky anymore." I looked at him for acknowledgement.  
>"Okay, but if I win, you have to stay with me forever and ever and ever." He had that childish grin he always used to get when we were relaxed and goofing around, when we really saw how each other truly was.<br>"Deal." He grinned as he pushed off the bed, and bent down to a chest at the base of the bed. "Here, as much as I like you walking around naked, I don't want the other males getting to see you naked, that privilege is reserved for me only." I rolled my eyes, the twit.  
>"Do I get pants?" I asked as I pulled the dark blue shirt over my head, it fell down to mid-thigh "Or at least a belt?"<br>"Why would you need a belt if you're not wearing pants?" He looked like a lost puppy at the question.  
>"So I can fasten it around my waste to keep this shirt from billowing around and so I have some sort of sophistication whilst I walk around this camp." He didn't look convinced, but pointed to where there was another cupboard. I sighed and walked over to it. When opened, I discovered that it was his cupboard for belts and boots; I pulled out some of my very old cowgirl boots from back when I was a newborn.<br>"You kept these?" I looked over at him; he was halfway through buttoning his jeans, still without a shirt.  
>"Yeah, I needed some physical reminder that you were real." I smiled at the sentiment and the fact that I would have wearable shoes.<br>"Thanks darlin' now I have shoes." He smiled at the endearment.  
>"No problem sugar" I turned back to the cupboard and stole the smallest belt I could find, which ended up being a thin tan belt that the buckle had broken off. I tied it around my waist and slipped the black boots on and I was ready to roll. I turned to find Jazz standing there in only jeans.<br>"Shouldn't you at least wear shoes?" I wondered out loud, as I walked over towards the exit.  
>"Why wear shoes into battle, they only make noise, and it's not as if I need them." He had a point unfortunately. I frowned but ducked out of the tent, it was now closer to the afternoon, I wonder how many hours we actually killed while we were preoccupied. I turned to watch Jasper walk out into the light; he sparkled like a diamond as he stood basking in the heat of the Texan sun.<br>"Come on Major, time to find you an army to fight." I called as I started to walk away. He chuckled and was by my side within the second. The newborns that were milling around the camp bowed as we walked past as we headed to a tent to the right of the camp.  
>"Your men's tent Milady." Jasper said as he slightly bowed and pulled away one side of the tent. I smiled ever so slightly nodding to him as I walked into the tent. It was roughly the same size as Jaspers' but there were 12 single beds scattered around the room, with small tables at the sides and chests at the foot of the bed, at the far side of the tent there was a large desk where Zak was perched.<br>"Mistress, Major, nice to see you too have ventured from your tent." Zak quipped while bowing low and showing his neck.  
>"Hmm, you are expendable as a second in command Zak; I'd watch your mouth. We aren't at home anymore, we're in a war." I glared hard at him, at home the lack of order wasn't so bad but here with a few dozen newborns within close proximity it would be safer to keep a strict order.<br>"Of course, sorry Mistress." Zak bowed again, sincerity soaking his words.  
>"Yes, well anyway, how did training go?" I wondered over to a bed and perched on it. Jasper was still in my sights, strange how it felt wrong to have him out of them; he was leaning up against the pole that supported the tent.<br>"Training was terrible for the first 20 minutes, they refused to follow orders and do simple training techniques, but after a while they began to see the method behind our madness and they began working as a great unit, I can see them coming along very nicely." I nodded, that was good, and I didn't really feel like killing them all and starting from scratch.  
>"Great, continue for the week as you normally would, but for now I need you to find all the boys, the Major and I have a bet, he's going to fight you all. We'll head out to the training arena now, find them all soon, I want to win this before it gets too dark, I would like to feed." Zak nodded and jasper pushed off the pole and we walked from the tent in the direction of the arena.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If anything gets lost in translation please feel free to PM me and i'll try and clear up any confusion for you. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

** **AN: Okay Guys Here is the second Edited chapter of War Games, i just took out the fun part, you know the bit that is rated M but apparently is to mature for the mature rating. I hope I scarred some poor child really, anyway to find the un-edited version, complete with the naughty scenes you can find the story on TwiWrite, penname is also Redemption's_overated. the link is being stupid and wont work for me so you'll just have to search sorry!****

**Enjoy the slightly less entertaining version of War Games**

* * *

><p>We reached the training grounds and Jasper surveyed the arena, from my perspective there wasn't as much damage as I would have expected, so training mustn't have been that tough.<br>"Are you really going to take on my entire army?" I turned to Jazz, I had to admit I was slightly worried.  
>"Darlin' quit your worrying they won't hurt me, and if in the incredibly slim chance that I actually lose then, you my queen can step up and save me. It's a win-win situation." He pulled me tight against him and held me there, he had total faith in himself.<br>"I just can't help thinking that if you do lose, you'll get all sulky." I pouted up at him, he smirked down at me.  
>"I'll be fine, and I don't sulk anyway." I grinned into his chest, what a liar.<br>"Of course you don't."  
>It wasn't long before the guys turned up; they had all dressed similar to Jasper, jeans no shirt or shoes.<br>_You couldn't take them to a restaurant_ I laughed in my head at the thought. Jasper raised his eyebrow at my sudden increase of amusement, I just shook my head and smiled. _ Bloody empath._

"Okay, boys vs. The Major, teeth to the neck equals death, one you're dead leave the field. The major will get a minute head start. Good luck." I smiled and turned to sit in a chair -that oddly resembled a throne- that over looked the field. "Go Jasper, you have one minute." I nodded to him and he was gone the only evidence he had stood there was a small cloud of dust left in his wake. "Good luck boys, do me proud." I grinned as the boys all started bouncing on the balls of their feet. "Go on then." The boy's faces broke out in grins as they all darted off in different directions.  
>There was silence. Just absolute silence. No wind, no animals, just silence. I sat there in this silence until one by one my men started emerging from the field, an hour later only Jasper and Zak remained in the field. I was sitting on the edge of my chair waiting until I saw the next male to emerge, so when there was an extremely loud sound of the boys crashing together, I jumped so badly that I almost fell off my chair. It was safe to say by now I wanted Jasper to win; I'd drop my pride to have him beat my 12 men. The growling was growing closer, the crashes becoming more frequent, I was worried but I knew both of them would control themselves neither would come out seriously injured I hope, I saw that the others had come out with a few new bite marks, I'd have to reprimand Jasper on that, though I didn't doubt he would come out of this with several more. I was deep in thought when suddenly a sparkly body was flung towards me, thanks to my very sharp reflexes I was out of the impact zone, and I was able to watch as Zak, landed heavily on my chair splintering it beyond saving, I frowned I actually liked that chair, though this must mean Jasper was winning. I watched as Zak drew himself up and was scanning the arena in search of Jasper, he looked feral dirt covered most of his body and leaves, twigs and splinters of my chair stuck out of his hair he was waiting for jasper to approach.<br>"Jasper, where are you?" he purred, his black eyes flickering around. "Shouldn't you be worried that I'm so close to your mate?" the answering growl was like thunder, loud, sudden and very frightening. "Touchy subject I see, guess I shouldn't mention me sharing her bed for the last century then should I." My head snapped towards Zak, was he trying to get himself killed, taunted the Major with me was an extremely bad idea. I guess Jasper felt my surprise and annoyance at Zak's comment because he let out a bellowing laugh as he appeared in front of us.  
>"Really, Zak resorting to flaunting my mate at me, empath remember, I can feel you're lying and I can feel her annoyance." He smirked. "And that's a pretty good way to get yourself killed, saying that you fucked my mate, I thought Bella had smart soldiers." Zak was starting to look agitated at Jaspers calm stance. I rolled my eyes, Jasper was going to win, Zak was losing his cool something he used to do a lot in the old days, and then just like I thought Zak rushed Jasper feinting right before leaping left and quickly circling behind Jasper, the move work extremely well on newborns, not on experienced warlords like the major himself, considering it was his move. Jasper quickly countered by turning and throwing Zak to the ground his teeth to his neck within the second, and just like that it was over. Jasper stood and helped Zak off the ground before turning to me and raising an eyebrow.<p>

"I should've included if you won you wouldn't be cocky about it. Well done Major." I dipped my head to him  
>"You should've but you didn't so I can gloat all I want." I glared at him and his grin grew. "But I must commend your men, they gave an extremely good fight, I see how you have won so many battles, but the students have yet to surpass the original teacher." He bowed to my men as a show of respect and they bowed back, no grudges were held. "Now, shall I accompany you on your hunt my lady?" I nodded, the burn was annoying and if I was to fight soon I would need to keep up my strength. "The newborns will report to training when it is completely dark, I will leave you all to train them, Peter and charlotte are around and will supply you with anything you need." The men nodded and Jasper motioned us back to the tent.<p>

As we walked into the tent jasper swept me into his arms before spinning me around. "I won." He laughed his laughter was infectious and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.  
>"Of course you won, you are the most feared vampire in the world for a reason." I gave him a pointed look.<br>"and you the second, my love." I smiled as he placed me on the ground before going in search of a shirt and some shoes. "If you would like to change into something more inconspicuous, Charlotte has left some clothes in the trunk at the end of my bed." I smiled and flittered over to the trunk, inside there were plenty of clothes, I withdrew a pleated black mini skirt and a long sleeved red top that tied just under my breasts leaving my entire midriff bare, I left my boots on instead of donning any of the ballet flats that lay just next to the trunk. I turned and Jasper was leaning against the desk admiring my new outfit.  
>"What do you think?" I spun for him the skirt lifting slightly, he let at a small growl of approval.<br>"I think that you are the perfect bait, and if you weren't hungry we wouldn't be leaving this tent." I smirked, the outfit had the correct effect then, as Jasper stood it was my turn to admire him, he had left his jeans on and had unfortunately covered his broad chest with a tight black t-shirt that stretched across his muscles with each movement, he also had a black leather motorbike jacket in his hand, and black army boots on his feet. "Let's go, we can take the bike into the city."  
>I smiled it had been too long since I'd ridden on or in a vehicle.<br>As we sped towards the bright city lights I squeezed Jasper as I clung to him from the back of his Harley, we sped into town before pulling up in front of a club that the line to get in was around the corner of the block. I eyed Jasper suspiciously; this is where we were getting dinner from, really? It would be hard to find a clean human in these places, party drugs had become far too popular for my liking, they tainted the blood, made the humans taste like animals. Jasper must have felt my reluctance.  
>"Don't worry about the drugs problem, this place is run by vampires, so they can smell the drugs, they keep them out." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the entrance, he nodded at the bouncer as we walked straight in I smirked at all the annoyed groans. Jasper told me to enjoy myself and that he would be watching. I smiled back and winded my way to the dance floor, the music was blaring and the humans were dancing themselves into a sweaty mass, full of adrenaline, prefect hunting ground for some poor unsuspecting male, I made may way to the middle of the dance floor before losing myself in the music, as I continued dancing I could feel jaspers eyes on me from across the club, and when I snapped my eyes open he was leaning against the bar, talking to some blonde but his eyes while looking over her head were focussed on me. I continued watching him as a man came up behind me and starting grinding on me, I rolled my eyes, how this dancing was supposed to be erotic was beyond me. I pushed back into the man, snaking my arms around his neck, he was as good as anyone else to eat, I danced with him for another couple of songs, before turning to him and whispering "wanna find someplace quite?" into his ear, while looking into his eyes with what he assumed as, 'I wanna fuck you eyes' but really, they were 'oh yes, you will taste good' eyes. He nodded at me and I started to move us from the dance floor towards the back exit.<br>We finally reached outside, and I took a deep breath of the cool, clean air only tainted by the intoxicating smell of my victims' blood. I allowed myself to pushed up against the wall next to the door as the man pushed himself onto me, I wrapped my legs around his waist as his mouth found my neck, he was actually quite repulsive, leaving saliva all over my neck, I tried to withhold my groan of disgust, but it slipped out, though the meaning behind the noise was lost on the man as his hands started wandering, I had to finish this soon, this wasn't fun as it normally was, before he got any closer to anything important, I quickly flipped us and pressed him hard against the wall.  
>"Thanks for the dance, you smell wonderful." I purred as I ran my finger down his throat and pulse point, which had to started to increase as his body realised the danger, I smirked as I covered his mouth and attached myself to his neck, his screams were delayed and very well muffled, he began to struggle before exhausting himself from lack of oxygen, before he could faint, he was dead, drained. I dropped the body, and brushed off my clothes and wiped my mouth. I headed back towards the door, just as Jasper stepped out.<br>"There you are darlin', I was wondering where you got to." He glanced over at my kill, before sneering at him. "You smell like the human, he's all over you." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Well, yeah Jazz I had to get close to kill him, except he had a very muted sense of self preservation, he was very determined for the fuck I was supposedly offering." I looked back at the man's body slumped in the darkness. "Come on lets go back I hate the cities." He nodded and pulled me to him and sniffed at my neck I felt the rumble before he ran his tongue over where the man has drooled. I whimpered slightly when he pulled away from me.<br>"Much better, can't have any males scent on your neck not matter if it's human or not, I won't allow it." His eyes were black, I raised an eyebrow  
>"Feeling possessive are we?" he smirked as he quickly pushed me against the wall on the other side of the alley.<br>"Only of what's mine, darlin' mate." His voice was low and rough, he pushed himself on me and I gasped.  
>"Well why don't you take what's yours Major" I taunted, he chuckled darkly before pushing me harder into the wall.<p>

.

.

.  
>"Damn baby, you should wear a skirt like that more often." Jasper mumbled as he lowered me to my own feet, his fingers traced lightly over the bite mark he'd left on my shoulder. I hummed in agreement still enjoying my high. Jazz pulled his pants back up before dragging me out of the alley towards the Harley. "Let's get home." I nodded as he straddled the bike, I climbed on and as soon as my feet left the ground we were off, back towards the camp, where life wouldn't be so easy of the next few weeks. I sighed and gripped tighter, I wouldn't lose Jasper not again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If there are some things that get lost in translation, please feel free to PM me and i will clear up any confusion to the best of my ability. <strong>

**Until then. Xx**


	4. Hey Look another AN XD

I have Decided to Edit all the naughty stuff out of War Games, that way you, my lovely readers can enjoy the story here, the full un-edited version will simultaneously posted on TwiWrite under the Same penname as here. But I'm going to overhaul today, and maybe get a new chapter out, don't hold me too that XD I'm also overhauling my first ever story I ever wrote and we can be thankful I improved in my writing abilities since then (It was terrible to read) so there will be a new story coming out soon. But for now, I'll just edit War Games so don't worry about all the emails you'll be receiving about me re-uploading all the chapters. :D hopefully I have a brand spanking chapter out.  
>Or I might get a New one-shot out, you'll just have to keep watch.<br>Back to the drawing board then.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I've been gone off the face of the earth for ages, over the last year my life has drastically changed and writing just hasn't fitted in lately and I had a rare day off so I decided to read through my own stories and I got to the point where I was so absorbed in them I was annoyed when I reached the end where I had written too, to be perfectly honest when I started writing these stories I didn't plan them out a lot, most of the time it was just stream of consciousness, and that's why I always found it hard to continue writing if I lost my muse, so as I was re-reading War games I saw the direction that I wanted the story to go in and this chapter kind of just flowed out within a couple of hours, I now know where the story will end and there is only one maybe two chapters left. I feel that ending this way is the best thing for the story and for the readers because while I now have down time it is a rare commodity in my life at the current moment and as much as I want to make this a super long story, the plot I built for it is only enough for a couple more and I really do wish to do this story justice and not slaughter it, which i'm sure my grammar in the coming chapter will, so please excuse it it is basically straight off the press, there is more than likely a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar errors.**

**Without further ado, the Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later.<strong>

Three weeks had gone by and the army had definitely improved in the last few weeks, we were planning the attack now, combing over all the scouting maps and revising all the information that we had on the bitch we would be taking down this week, that was the limit, the army was fast approaching the year mark and we needed to use the training and strength to our advantage while we could.  
>"Seems fairly straight forward doesn't it Major?" I straighten for the desk, turning slightly to where Jasper was standing.<br>"Yeah it does seem easy that's why I'm worried, it shouldn't be this easy not unless my replacement is actually a complete fucktard" his forehead was wrinkled in worry, I looked over at Zak and Peter  
>"Well, what do you two think?" our two seconds had been thoroughly involved with the planning for the attack so I respected the opinions from them.<br>"Well, from what I can tell, it would be better if we led, the newborns to this point, where the housing tents seem to be, that way they can destroy the other newborns, and we can split 8 and 8 to attack the headquarters from both sides, but instead of entering for the other side we enter through the fighting newborns, it would give us a slight element of surprise, as Maria would expect two points of attack" I nodded that was a good plan.  
>"Would Maria remember me?" I asked looking over to Jasper. His eyes narrowed at me<br>"That is not a plan that is going to happen and you know it, I will not allow it."  
>"But you didn't even hear it yet!" I exclaimed<br>"I know exactly what you are going to say, how about I go in and get captured, that gives us someone on the inside, even if she doesn't remember your scent, something will go wrong and I won't be there to bail you out this time." He crossed his arms over his chest, I frowned.  
>"What scent? You know I can choose not to leave one, and you know I can keep in contact with you the entire time with Zak, You know this is the best option, it provides an element of chaos right in her home and she won't even realise, her soft spot for her trainer's obsession with brunettes will allow him to keep me alive and right next to the person controlling the newborns."<br>"She's got a point major, it's really the safest way to eliminate the head of the army and leave her as defenceless as we can." Peter softly said avoiding looking directly at Jasper.  
>"But it could go so very wrong, what if he just destroys you on sight? Or Maria does remember you by some extremely slim chance she actually viewed the army that year, or she's heard of you from the north, I'm sure someone has circulated pictures to her of all the other warlords, yours will be right at the fucking top next to mine!"<br>"She won't have viewed the northern warlords, because she's too proud to realise that we could come down and fuck her over without breaking a sweat, we only don't out of respect, believe me us northerners are slightly more civilised then you southerners, why do you think we don't get visits from the Volturi? Because we know when enough is enough." I glared at Jasper who was pouting. "And really you think I'd be bested by someone as weakly trained as that? Do you think so little of my fighting abilities, it was you that taught them to me after all, you saying you taught me sub-standard fighting techniques?" he shook his head "I didn't think so, this is the safest easiest way to do this without taking a lot of casualties, I would prefer to keep my winning streak intact thank you."  
>"But what if-"<br>"But nothing Jasper, I am more than capable of taking care of myself, you made sure of it when you trained me, this is the safest option, because we can't use an actual newborn, and charlotte is blonde. I am the only viable option in this." I attempted to stare Jasper down but he wouldn't make eye contact with me, instead choosing to stare intently at the ground as I'm sure he was trying to think of a way to make me not go on this crazy ass mission. I moved over to him slowly and gently rested my hand on his shoulder, I was going to play on his emotions and even I knew that was low, I already felt terrible before I did it. "Jazz, don't you want her dead? Then we can be free of all that drama forever, we can settle down, build a nice house in the middle of our territories, no more of this constant war, just us. Forever."  
>His eyes flickered to mine, I could see the war going on in his mind, end this war and have his mate, but to get it he'd have to risk everything, risk losing me.<br>"But what if they have some power that we don't know about, something that can actually breach your shields? What if you get caught? What if I can't save you in time? What if this has actually been a huge ploy by Maria from the start making it look like the army is barely controlled when they are actually better than ours? What if we can't kill her? What if I decide that I don't want to risk losing you just after I got you back?" His voice was so broken, so far from the commanding voice that the Major usually used, his strong exterior was now cracking in the face of the end of his long battle to over throw Maria, and it was within his grasp and now he couldn't see himself doing it, couldn't see himself finally succeeding and it killed me. I waved the others out of the tent, this was a conversation that only needed Jasper and I in attendance.  
>"Jazz, I know you're scared right now; it's a huge cliff you're standing on right now. This is all you've ever known war and strategy and now that it's finally coming to the point where you could change it all, where you have the power to change everything that your life has been about for the past couple of centuries but you need this change, <em>we<em> need this change. We can live free after this, after she is gone there will be no-one to threaten us anymore. Please you need to let me do this for you, for us, for our family." He looked up at me, unshed tears in his eyes, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and crush him to me, this was his breaking point and I knew he didn't want even me to see it, his arms tightened around me in a vice like grip, like he thought I'd just slip through his fingers.  
>"I can't stand the thought of losing you again, watching you walk away the first time was heartbreaking enough, the second time even worse, what if this time you don't come back to me?" he was slightly shaking now "What if she's smarter than any of us gave her credit for? All these what if's and doubts are now flying through my head, two weeks ago I didn't care about these things, but then I brought you back into this war zone, brought you back into dangerous territory all for my selfish desires. What if that's my downfall, I over-estimate my skill and lose you because I'm not thinking this through enough. I can't let you willingly walk away from me again, and this time straight into danger."<br>"I know this is hard, but this isn't my first war, this isn't the first danger I've walked into, compared to some of the stupid stuff I've done over the years this will be a walk in the park. Darlin' you have got to trust me on this, and I've always got my shields, nothing can breach the physical one and you know it. I will be fine, this guy is like 100 years younger than me and nothing will beat the skill of being individually trained by the Major himself. You need to let me do this for you and for us." I felt his head sag further into my shoulder, he was slowly caving his sigh was the sign of me winning.  
>"Okay, but this will be the last time you ever walk into danger without me, okay?" I smiled at him I didn't plan on walking into danger very often after this. "Alright let's go tell the others and get you ready for this."<br>"Of course Darlin'" I said as I rolled my eyes, he smirked and landed a kiss on my forehead, before untangling us, grabbing my hand and towing me out of the tent to find the others.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this, it's different from previous chapters, but I feel it fits.<br>I am curious to see if you think so too, so please leave a review of how you feel.**

**Xx until next time.**


End file.
